moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rising Dawn
'Introduction' was founded on February 1st, 2011 by a young couple who enjoy playing World of Warcraft together in a Role Play environment. The guild was created with intentions of enriching their Role Play experience within the game, while also allowing them to share their passion with other players. 'IC Information' is a permanent home for any remaning members of the Dawntreader Tribe, a clan of primitive nomadic tauren native to The Barrens. The tribe itself has nearly disintigrated; much of the remaining kin have forgotten their lineage, or have been separated from their family. Because of the tribe's history of near extinction, the guild was suitably names , which has two seperate meanings: *Rise of the Dawntreader Tribe, as Greatmother Nhiabi has begin a search for her lost family. *The rise of a new dawn for outcasts seeking a new life (more information below). has two primary focuses which heavily determine the make-up of it's roster, and the type of role players who join its ranks. #'Tribal Theme:' though all races of the Horde are accepted within its ranks, warmly welcomes those of tribal backgrounds, and compliments mostly Orcs, Tauren, and Trolls. This does not however mean that other races are entirely out of the picture; as long as you feel welcome in our environment, we are happy to have you. We do not, however, accept Forsaken (unless an exception is made). #'Outcast Focus:' originally began as a guild acting as a sanctuary for those who are perhaps seeking a way out of an unpleasant life or escaping past horrors, and wish to follow a path of rebirth and redemption. We will, however, expand this focus as our guild grows, but as of now we remain a group of unwanted misfits who seek a new life. 'Diversity in Ranks' Because accepts all Horde races, we are a very diverse group of individuals. Though we do contain an primary Tribal theme, we make our best attempts to make all members feel welcome and at home, even if you are a sole lone elf amidst a band of tauren. However, you may find your title/rank to be rather unorthadox if you are an elf, for example. Evaluated by Greatmother Nhiabi after joining, she will determine where your strengths lay, and will attempt to put them to use in the guild. Every member must pull their weight in this family, no matter race or class. 'Ranks' Greatmother/Chieftain The Greatmother/Chieftain takes responsibility for the guild's well being, organization, recruitment, and event planning. This position is not contested for, mostly due to the fact that positions such as this in most tribes are elected by votes of respect. Importantly, the leader must be highly respected, looked up to, and act as a vessel of guidance and wisdom amongst the members. ICly, there will be no contest for this position; if the Greatmother/Chieftain makes the decision to step down, he or she will appoint a new and worthy leader in their place. A case of mutiny (IC) will be the only result in an election of a new leader. Classes: All Races: All Elder The Elders of act as a council (OOC: officers) for the guild, and serve as the Greatmother/Chieftain's second-in-commands. There are few Elders, and most are individuals who contain extensive wisdom available to benefit the sanctuary. Elders are revered amongst the guild members, and are respected above all else for their wisdom and knowledge. They must be equipped with leadership skills and be able to guide players (both OOCly and ICly) throuhgout the game. Despite the name, not all Elders are aged. Classes: All ''' '''Races: All Warbrand Warbrands of are as their name depicts; branded for war. Though the guild is generally pacificistic, Azeroth is in times of war, and so Greatmother Nhiabi has prepared her family for whatever comes their way. ICly, the Warbrands act as leaders of their classes, and are the highest ranking position for times of raiding, PvP, and any other type of organized fight. You can think of them as the generals of their sect in an army. Though is not at all a military, and only fights when they are absolutely needed, some leadership is needed. These positions are elected by the Greatmother/Chieftain and the Elders, and is heavily determined by how well a player fights/performs ICly. These players must show leadership skills as well as some knowledge of role play fights. Classes: All Races: All Spiritmaster The Spiritmasters of often consist of powerful characters that possess shamanistic (though not limited to shamans specifically) abilities. In order to obtain the Spiritmaster rank, each player must undergo three trials given by the Spiritmaster Warbrand and the Greatmother/Chieftain, and pass them successfully. Spiritmasters help the guild to obtain knowledge by access through spirits and ancestors, as well as communing with the elements. Spiritmasters are often found in solitude as they practice their art, though are willing to offer spiritual guidance to all guild members if needed. This is also one of the more difficult ranks to obtain, as they are considered Elders-in-training.' ' Classes: Shaman, Druid, Hunter'' '' Races: Tauren, Troll, Orc Warden Wardens of are unique in that they have dropped their typical 'law-enforcement' image that most other Wardens carry, and act as neutral sanctuary protectors. Wardens patrol the territory of the guild, tending to whatever duty they have been assigned. For example, hunters may explore the area in search of food, while restoration druids may tend to the balance of life around their home and making sure that their territory is suffice to live in. Though the Wardens of to indeed act as guards in their own way, it is done so in a very different manner than most are typically used to.' ' Classes: All (duty specific) ''' '''Races: All (duty specific) Reaver Reavers act as the sanctuary's elite guard, and are often found accompanying the Wardens about the tribe territory. Like the Warbrands, the Reavers are constantly preparing for battle, and are ready for any opposing threat. They are armor-heavy, and make up a sort of tank sub-unit of 's denfense system. They are often few and far between as the guild is a sanctuary, and rarely engages in battle unless necessary. (NOTE: At this point, the Reavers are somewhat one-dimensional, and we hope to do more with them. Any suggestions from guild members are appreciated.) Classes: Warrior, Death Knight, Paladin, Feral Druid, Enchancement Shaman, Rogue Races: All Spellmaster Spellmasters of are focused on perfecting the art of whatever magic they attune themselves to. Many concentrate their magics into aiding the guild by either joining the ranks of the guard, or aiding the sick and fallen. Outcasts that have had a particularly difficult time in their past with arcane addictions, such as the Blood Elves, are aided by the Spiritmasters to become more in tune with themselves as well as the planet in an attempt to surpass their habits. A vast majority of priests (though they are few in number) become skilled Witch Doctors, and some chose the path of holy Light worship. Tauren paladins that join the ranks become Holy Striders. The goal is to grasp the powers of particular magics and revert them from auras from what could be sinister, into something natural and chaste. Classes: Priest, Warlock, Holy Paladin, Resto/Elemental Shaman, Resto/Balance Druid, Mage Races: All Matron Matrons are all female-inclusive members of who are ready for a more relaxed life. They are caretakers of the guild's territory, whether it be a hut, tent, or house at the time. They keep after any young children of the sanctuary's members and often tend to the cooking (though not always). Often times, Matrons are of an older age, though this is not always the case. Classes: All (female only) Races: All (female only) Tribesman The majority of 's roster is made up of Tribesmen. Tribesmen are members of the guild who have not yet chosen a path to redemption. At this point, they are often troubled or lost beings, unsure of their future and existence. They are learning to become apart of the family, and as they learn to accept others, are also learning to accept themselves. At some point however, a path must be chosen, guided by the Greatmother/Chieftain. Trials must be completed successfully before said path is reached; a change within the individual undergoing the trial must be evident. The four paths of redemption include: *Spiritmaster (Shaman, Druid, Hunter redemed in the eyes of the Greatmother/Chieftain) *Warden (All classes/races redemed in the eyes of the Greatmother/Chieftain) *Reaver (Warrior, Death Knight, Paladin, Feral Druid, Enhancement Shaman, Rogue redemed in the eyes of the Greatmother/Chieftain) *Spellmaster (Priest, Warlock, Holy Paladin, Resto/Elemental Shaman, Resto/Balance Druid, Mage redemed in the eyes of the Greatmother/Chieftain) Initiate'''Initiates are members who have recently joined the family and have yet to prove to the Greatmother/Chieftain their desire to either: make changes to their troubled lives, or become loyal to the family. All members must undergo initiation before becoming apart of the family - tauren apart of the Dawntreader Tribe are the only exception to this rule, and progress to Tribesman immediately upon joining. Initiates are outcasts from the family and are not yet accepted by the Greatmother/Chieftain. Their loyalties and trust lie in unknown places, and so are generally greeted with a sense of mistrust (despite warm welcomes). They are not allowed within family huts or tent and must sleep outside, as well as dine alone. Though they are welcomed amongst the family, they have yet to prove that they desire to be apart of . '''Classes: All Races: All 'Leadership' Greatmother Nhiabi, a nomad tauren druid, is the founder of the sanctuary she calls Rising Dawn. In her travels, she welcomes in the outcast and the weary and offers them aid with nothing in return. As bonds and relationships formed, a small misfit family was created. She and her family currently reside in The Barrens, where she finds the majority of lost and troubled individuals. Though she is often away from her family on her travels, it is only with the determination to help others that she leaves. Nhiabi always returns home. Category:Horde Category:Horde Guild